


He loves me.. He loves me not.. (NCT Love Stories)

by Stars_F8d



Series: He loves me.. He loves me not (NCT Love Stories) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stars_F8d/pseuds/Stars_F8d
Summary: Story of the NCT members finding their other half within NCT itself.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Everyone, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta, Nakamoto Yuta/Everyone
Series: He loves me.. He loves me not (NCT Love Stories) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943542
Kudos: 33





	1. Yuta's longing

Yuta looked up and smiled as he heard their choreographer's words; "We are done for the day." Yuta has been working hard on his dancing as his debut in NCT draws closer. He has been practicing with the other members from his group and has started to spend more and more time with them. 

"Yuta!" 

Yuta turned his head to the left as the voice startled him. It was Mark and Jaehyun walking towards him after they had grabbed their bags. Yuta smiled before replying, "Yeah? What's up?"

"Us and Johnny are going to get some food. We wanted to see if you wanted to come along?" Mark asks. Yuta notices the glint of sweat on Mark's forehead as he goes to offer his hand to Yuta as assistance in standing up. 

"Sure! Let me grab my things and we can get going." Yuta replies as he is helped to his feet by Mark. He started to run across the room to get his things when he hesitates to pick up his bag. One thought won't leave him alone; _I wonder if Mark notices how he makes me feel._

* * *

Yuta had been practicing his rapping late one night when Mark had come into the practice room to help. Not only did Mark help him with his rapping, he also gave Yuta encouragement. As Yuta stared at Mark he felt something in his gut: _I love Mark._ But the thing is, Yuta knew this wasn't just a love you feel for friends. He had discovered between private lessons with Mark and group practices with the rest of the team, that he truly loved Mark. 

* * *

Yuta took a second and smiled at Mark from across the table at the restaurant. He could feel his heartbeat quicken and his face go warm with embarrassment. _How is it that of all of the people in the world, my soulmate ended up in the same group as me??_ He thought. 

"What do you think Yuta?" Johnny asked from beside him. Yuta blinked as he came back to what was currently happening. 

"Sorry, what?"

Johnny, Jaehyun, and Mark started laughing as they realized Yuta had not been listening.

After catching his breath, Jaehyun smiled at Yuta, "What do you think about your upcoming debut? Are you nervous?

Yuta smiled as he realized he did not miss some key points of the conversation. "I am so excited. I get to dance with the whole group on stage! Performing and singing as I have always wanted to do." Mark met Yuta's eyes and he smiled before Yuta could say anything else. 

"You are going to do amazing!" Mark replied. "I have no doubt in my mind that you will be amazing."  
  


Yuta's cheeks started to show signs of heat turning his cheeks pink or red. He was so happy to be recognized as talented within the group since most didn't give him a chance. 

As Yuta faded out and stopped listening to the three members talk about the debut stage, he realized something. He was in love with Mark and didn't want to hide this fact anymore. Immediately after that idea, he realized something: he has to figure out how to tell Mark. 


	2. Haechan's Jealousy

Haechan was drinking water as he heard their choreographer's words; "We are done for the day." The water started to go up his nose as he was surprised by the abrupt ending. Their debut was so soon and it felt like there was much more to do to prepare. He looked from the corner of his eye as Mark walked across the room with Jaehyun to Yuta. Deep in his gut, there was a stronger feeling than anxiousness: jealousy.

Haechan turned his head away and went to grab his bag from the floor. He could hear the four of the group making plans for the evening and it made his jealousy intensify. He put his hat on to hide his face from the others as he started walking towards the exit.

"Haechan!"

He stopped cold in his tracks as he recognized the voice that called out: Mark.

Haechan turned around as Mark alone approached him. Haechan could see the sweat on Mark's biceps right before Mark slipped a jacket onto his shoulders. He had to look away so Mark couldn't see him blushing.

"What is it?" Haechan said trying to make his voice sound normal.

"Where you going? I wanted to talk to you." Mark said as he caught up to Haechan.

Haechan tilted his head slightly in confusion. "I am going back to the dorm. Where else would I be going?" Haechan remarked.

Instead of sounding "normal," Haechan sounded dead-pan and uninterested in the conversation. "Oh if you're tired, then nevermind. I can catch you later," Mark's reply was barely audible as Haechan heard a hint of disappointment.

"Let me know when you come back to the dorm and we can talk them," Haechan quickly offered. Mark nodded before walking away to catch up to Jaehyun, Yuta, and Johnny.

Johnny, being the only one who knew how Haechan felt, looked at him and mouthed _I'm sorry_ before leaving the practice room. 

Haechan sighed and decided to wait for a minute before heading out of the room and starting his walk back to the dorms. 

* * *

As Haechan arrived back at the dorm, he got a message from Taeil asking him to come to his room. Haechan knowing his hyung sighed and went to his room. He knew if he ignored the message, Taeil would just show up in his room later.

Haechan knocked on Taeil's door before he heard him say "Come in."

He cracked the door open and could see Taeil sitting on his bed with Jungwoo. Jungwoo was resting his head on Taeil's shoulder until he heard the door open. 

"Jungwoo-hyung, you don't have to react like that. It's just me," said Haechan. 

Jungwoo and Taeil had started dating recently but had refused to tell anyone, that is except Haechan. The maknae was always spending time with Taeil and Jungwoo and knew instantly when the two started dating.

"Taeil-hyung, why didn't you tell me Haechan was coming? Gave me a heart attack!" Jungwoo wined. He turned away from Taeil to start pouting in Haechan's direction. When Taeil couldn't see his face any longer, Jungwoo winked at Haechan. 

He had to use every ounce of reservation he had to not laugh at Jungwoo picking on Taeil. 

Taeil looked scared and grabbed Jungwoo's hand. "I'm sorry babe. I needed to speak with him about something."

"Hmm.. Is the thing Mark?" Jungwoo said after a millisecond of thinking. 

Haechan's cheeks started to show signs of heat as he felt embarrassed about being so predictable. 

"Yes and no," Taeil said immediately, making Haechan look at him with a bit of confusion. 

"I wanted to make sure you were okay after seeing Mark go to Yuta after practice," Taeil said. "You know you aren't the only one who was jealous?"

Haechan blinked at him with confusion. "What do you mean?" 

"I know someone who likes Yuta and that could help you with Mark," Taeil said in a hushed tone. 

Haechan remained silent as he waited for Taeil to let him know the secret admirer's name. 

"It's Winwin. He loves Yuta," Jungwoo said without waiting for Taeil to finish the thought. Haechan looked down and sighed.

"I guess everyone loves Yuta much more than Haechannie." Haechan pouted.

"Not if you help Winwin end up with Yuta. Then Mark will love you most!" 

Haechan took a moment to think about this before making a decision.

* * *

Haechan left Taeil's room and walked towards Winwin's room. But before he could knock on the door, his phone buzzed with a text message. 

_I'm back at the dorm. Can we talk in your room?_ The message was from Mark. Haechan sighed before walking away from Winwin's door to return to his own room. 

* * *

Mark was standing against Haechan's door when he came out of the staircase. "Where have you been?" Mark asked.

"I was talking to Taeil-hyung." Haechan said as he opened his bedroom door. Haechan had never been nervous about what was in his room until this moment when he could feel Mark staring over his shoulder into his room. "I hope my room is presentable enough."

"It looks much better than mine!" Mark said before laughing. "You're fine, debut is coming soon. I understand being stressed and distracted."

Haechan was thanking whatever god right now because he really wasn't a clean person but the upcoming debut was saving him today.

"What do you need Mark?" Haechan said as they walked into his room. Mark went and sat on Haechan's bed before Haechan settled for his computer chair. 

Mark took a breath before looking Haechan in the eyes. Haechan could feel the tension in the air and knew exactly what he wanted Mark to say: _I love you._

But what he said was, "Your dancing is amazing and you are so talented with singing. I am glad we have gotten to know each other while we were trainees and even now as we are about to debut. I.."

Mark stopped midsentence as his phone started to ring. "I'm sorry, it is my parents. Can I message you when I am off the phone with them?" Mark said with dissapointment all over his face.

"Yes, that's fine." Mark stood up and left Haechan's room, leaving Haechan's heart racing due to the unfinished sentence. 

_I wonder what he was going to say next..._ Haechan thought before laying down on his bed. 


End file.
